BW087: All for the Love of Meloetta!
Summary After Ash's win of the Toxic Badge in Virbank City, Nurse Joy informs Ash that the Unova League is three months away. They then decide to train hard right here in Virbank City and Cilan suggests getting some Beartic cones. Cilan states a "princess" sat on a pillar near there on these very steps and Ash wants to get some Beartic cone, when Iris points out there is a "No Beartic Cone Eating Allowed On The Steps" sign. So they go off to get some Beartic Cones and eat somewhere else when Ash suddenly notices the Champion Cynthia from Sinnoh. She informs them of a Pokémon World Junior Battle Tournament taking place in East Unova in Lacunosa Town and invites them to come along to her Villa in Undella Town. They accept when Cynthia asks for one Beartic Cone. Meanwhile, Team Rocket detects something in the bushes using the anti-stealth goggles created by Dr. Zager. Jessie and James then unleash Woobat and Yamask and they use Air Slash and Shadow Ball to force Meloetta out of hiding. Meowth then fires an electric net at Meloetta. She manages to avoid it, but gets hurt. She then escapes. Meanwhile, they the group is driving Cynthia's truck to the shore in the airport. Iris begins to ask Cynthia a question, when Pikachu and Cynthia see Meloetta stumbling across the road. Cynthia stops and Meloetta collapses from the injuries earlier. Ash then recognizes it as the Pokémon he saved from a falling billboard in An Epic Defense Force! and Cynthia indentifies it. They lay it down and Cyntia sprays it with Super Potion. She then has Iris and Cilan get an Oran Berry while Ash and Cynthia go to get ice. They come to a lake and Cynthia calls her Glaceon. She then has Glaceon use Ice Beam on the lake to freeze it. She then recalls it and they collect the ice. They return to Meloetta and Pikachu and Ash puts the ice on Meloetta's head. Cynthia then gets a phone call and is asked to go back to Virbank City, so Ash and Pikachu are alone. Ash's Oshawott then comes out of his Poké Ball sensing her presence and then develops a major crush on Meloetta upon sight. Ash then sees the ice has melted and has Oshawott look after Meloetta while he gets some more ice. Meanwhile, Iris and Cilan find some Oran Berries on top of a mountain and Iris realizes the rock is too broken to climb. She then has Emolga get the Oran Berries and they head back. They then find Ash and Pikachu working on the ice and so Iris sends Emolga to get the Oran Berry to Meloetta. They then ask Ash what's going on and he explains. Iris says Emolga is bringing the Oran Berry to Meloetta. Emolga then finds Oshawott flirting with Meloetta and flies over when a gust of wind blows her into Oshawott's head and the Oran Berry gets near Meloetta. Meloetta then finds the Oran Berry and flies off. When Ash and the other get there, Oshawott and Emolga start fighting when Meloetta sings which calms them down. Cynthia then arrives back and explains Meloetta's song would heal people's hearts and that without it if it still sick, Meloetta won't be able to sing, and no one could be calm. Meloetta then leaves invisibly. Soon after, she explains that she left her change back at the Beartic Cone Stand. Iris challenges Cynthia to a battle with her Garchomp which is a Dragon-type and she accepts which Iris can't speak up. Meanwhile, Team Rocket searches for Meloetta. Meowth then finds it and they run after it. Cynthia will use Garchomp and Iris will use Axew. Iris starts the battle with Scratch and then uses Dragon Rage, but neither attack is sucessful. Cynthia then has Garchomp use Dragon Rush and then Draco Meteor, both of which have an effect. However, Axew refuses to give up and immediatly learns Giga Impact, charging into Garchomp and doing some damage. Garchomp then uses Brick Break while Axew is recharging, and then has him stop. The battle is then called off. Team Rocket searches for Meloetta at the seaport to East Unova when Ash, Iris, Cilan and Cynthia come over to the dock to board the seaplane flight to Undella Town and Meowth realizes Meloetta is following Ash and co. to Undella Town. They then decide to contact Dr. Zager and then get to Undella Town before them. Meloetta watches Ash and the others invisibly inside the aircraft. Cynthia informs Ash that he has an old friend waiting for him in Undella Town. Meanwhile, inside Cynthia's Villa, Dawn and Piplup look at the seaplane in the sky wondering if this is the one they took. Trivia *Team Rocket's Pokémon Live Caster: Kyurem VS the Scared Swordsman: Keldeo :*Unlike the previous episode, Professor Oak did not appear at the beginning of this segment. :*Viewers could call one of three phone numbers to hear a mission from either Jessie, James, or Meowth. 10 random callers won a Nintendo 3DS. *Prior to the start of the episode in the original Japanese airing, a clip of Ash, Pikachu, and the text saying "Pokémon Movie & TV Anime 15th Anniversary" (Japanese: ポケモン映画＆ＴＶアニメ １５周年), with multiple anime characters saying "Pokémon Anniversary", is presented. This was also shown before BW086: Rocking the Virbank Gym! (Part 2). *''Be an Arrow!'' replaces Best Wishes! as the opening. *This is the first episode to feature an event legendary Pokémon in Dare da?, though the English version has had Mew as Who's That Pokémon? for The Dunsparce Deception. *Who's that Pokemon?: Meloetta (US). Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Iris' Axew Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Ash